


If I could start again

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [561]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ligue 1, M/M, Olympique de Marseille, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, rr, who would have guessed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: La Ligue 1 est soudainement devenue attrayante.
Relationships: André Villas-Boas/Niko Kovač/Thomas Tuchel, Niko Kovač/André Villas-Boas, Niko Kovač/Thomas Tuchel, Thomas Tuchel/André Villas-Boas
Series: FootballShot [561]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	If I could start again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/gifts).



> C'EST FAIT !!! et je pense que ce n'est qu'un début de tout le bordel qui peut encore se passer dans ma tête (le jour où ils vont vraiment se revoir/rencontrer uuuuuuh)

If I could start again

Il y a ce genre de moments où il pourrait se poser des dizaines, des centaines de questions, par rapport à ses choix, ce qu’il compte faire, ce qu’il doit faire, comment gérer l’équipe, que dire à Robert, et peu importe ce qui peut encore passer dans son esprit, Niko n’aura aucune réponse, parce que les lèvres de Thomas sont de nouveau sur les siennes, pour la première fois depuis ce match amical en juillet 2018. Deux ans pour se revoir, eux qui avaient déjà pris un an depuis la Pokal 2017. Ils ne sont pas doués, mais entre le PSG et le Bayern, ils n’avaient pas tant de temps que ça pour s’échanger des mots et des caresses. Mais maintenant c’est différent, plus besoin de traverser deux pays presque entièrement (seulement un désormais) pour se revoir. Ils n’ont jamais été aussi proches qu’actuellement, Niko ne saurait pas dire ce qui a changé, mais ce n’est plus comme avant, il y a une véritable tension, parce qu’ils seront adversaires, parce qu’ils vont se tenir à moins de deux mètres sur le bord des terrains sans que les journalistes ne savent ce qu’ils font loin des caméras… Il savait que la Ligue 1 serait un projet palpitant, mais peut-être pas autant.

Thomas mord sa lèvre inférieure, l’une de ses mains se perdant dans ses cheveux, l’autre l’aidant à sortir de ses vêtements. Niko ne saurait pas vraiment expliquer ce que c’est que de sentir son genou entre ses cuisses, un arrière-goût de sang entre leurs langues liées, mais c’est particulier, comme si cette nouvelle ligue lui annonçait d’entrée à travers Tuchel ce qu’il lui attendait avec Monaco. Dans les faits, ce n’est pas le moment, encore moins quand Thomas brise le baiser pour se relever légèrement, ses doigts toujours en train de jouer avec ses mèches, son boxer parti rejoindre son t-shirt sur le sol depuis quelques secondes. Ses souffles sont déjà chaotiques alors que Thomas a l’air d’avoir fait ça plus de fois qu’on ne pourrait le compter, il ne serait pas tant surpris, il a probablement trouvé son chemin avec plus d’un entraîneur pendant tout ce temps.

« Un problème ? »

« Eh bien, il faut que je te présente quelqu’un qui pourrait t’intéresser. »

« Tu l’as rencontré ici ? »

« J’aurais pu rencontrer tout le monde en France, Schatz, que tu aurais toujours été mon préféré, mais je peux t’assurer que tu vas aussi l’aimer. »

Niko hausse un sourcil alors que Thomas pose ses doigts sur son menton, ses lèvres regagnant les siennes une nouvelle fois pour quelques secondes, avant qu’il ne le sente se relever, tout son poids partant soudainement de ses hanches. Niko se redresse grâce à ses coudes pour voir Thomas à moitié nu en train d’ouvrir la porte pour accueillir un homme qu’il a l’impression de connaître sans réellement l’avoir déjà vu. Plus petit que Thomas mais probablement plus grand que lui, jolies boucles brunes, bon sourire. Niko peut sentir ses joues prendre une touche plus rouge encore quand il se souvient. Villas-Boas, le gars de Marseille. Thomas a parlé de lui, de son aventure avec le portugais après un match, il ne pensait pas qu’il l’aimait à ce point. Il ne se sent pas tellement à l’aise devant lui, complètement nu, et le regard de Thomas n’arrange rien. Il a juste l’impression d’être une proie entourée de prédateurs.

Thomas s’assoit à côté de lui, sa main reposant sur sa cuisse, ses dents commençant à mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Niko ne peut pas s’aider, mais un léger sourire narquois apparaît sur son visage, au moins il aura prouvé que Rummenigge avait tort : Il y a encore des gens qui veulent de lui. Son moment d’aisance passe bien vite quand il sent la barbe d’André contre sa joue, le portugais embrassant Tuchel alors que leurs mains ont d’une commune mesure décidées de titiller son sexe. Niko ne pensait déjà être spécialement prêt pour Thomas seul, alors avec André… Son dos finit par rencontrer une nouvelle fois le drap alors qu’André s’installe entre ses jambes, Thomas toujours juste à côté de lui pour tout surveiller, son regard suivant attentivement chaque geste. Niko mord sa lèvre inférieure pour éviter de trop montrer son appréhension, il sait très bien que ça pourrait bloquer Thomas, et il ne veut pas que tout s’arrête avant que ça n’ait réellement commencé.

Mais dans les faits, un gémissement échappe quand même à sa gorge quand il sent un premier doigt d’André rentrer en lui, peu importe quoi comme lubrifiant mais absolument pas du vrai lubrifiant, une friction rugueuse et serrée qui ne peut que propager un élan de chaleur dangereuse dans son corps. Thomas ne dit rien, il ne fait que jouer avec ses cheveux, Niko ne sait pas ce qu’il essaye réellement de faire derrière tout ça, mais c’est trop étrange pour qu’il ne se pose pas de questions, dont il n’aura sûrement jamais les réponses. Un deuxième doigt et il comprend pourquoi Thomas couche avec n’importe quel entraîneur à son goût dans son temps libre, sentir le corps de l’autre par si peu d’espace est beaucoup trop attrayant. Niko retient un autre bruit gênant quand il sent les jointures des doigts du portugais se contracter en lui, c’est à la fois douloureux et bon, à la rupture du plaisir et de la peine. Le troisième aurait pu l’envoyer au ciel s’il n’était pas encore conscient grâce à la main de Thomas se baladant sur son corps pour le détendre. Tellement d’attention alors qu’il n’a fait que rejoindre une équipe à la base, un stupide sourire rejoint ceux déjà réalisés plus tôt, Niko n’aurait jamais pu penser qu’il serait aussi bien entouré…

Toute pensée s’évapore, disparaît autant que son self-contrôle quand un cri échappe à sa gorge, André remplaçant ses doigts par sa bite, ses mains se posant sur ses hanches, les lèvres de Thomas déposant quelques baisers d’au-dessus de lui… Son souffle est presque coupé par les poussées du portugais, ses va-et-vient frappant sa prostate alors que ses jambes finissent sur ses épaules, il ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois que quelqu’un a autant su prendre soin de lui (en dehors de Robert évidemment, son petit-frère ferait n’importe quoi pour son bien-être). Sa vision est floue avant qu’il ne puisse réellement le comprendre, ses cheveux ont fini sur son front avec les caresses de Thomas, et il n’est plus réellement sûr de pouvoir discerner son visage au-dessus de lui, ça pourrait très bien être quelqu’un d’autre, il ne pourrait pas le savoir. Le plaisir l’a véritablement amené ailleurs. Le monde pourrait s’écrouler, il n’en aurait jamais rien su, et encore moins quand il sent son orgasme survenir, la main d’André l’aidant avec, les lèvres de Thomas sur son front. Niko ne peut même plus ouvrir les yeux, le sommeil l’emporte avant qu’il ne puisse les remercier pour cette expérience…

Fin


End file.
